Found
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: AU fic. Soldiers have taken over the Abby and guess who they find. Sumary Sucks, just PLEASE R&R. There is blood in this, so yeah.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

I hope this doesn't suck. It's going to be short and an AU so, if you don't like, don't read.

**Found**

The massive front doors slammed open and soldiers streamed into the dark Abby. Guards aimed their pistols and fired, felling down the soldiers who couldn't dodge. Half of the soldiers rushed forward and engaged the guards in battle, while the other half either began shooting at the guards that were visible or scouting the halls with the other soldiers that had only recently arrived.

Blood stained the floor and bodies littered the floor. Two hours passed and the soldiers had cleared the first five floors that were hidden underground. They could not believe what they had found. There were small rooms on the third and fourth floors, almost all had children in, from what they could see all of them were covered in brutal scars and more than one child had infected wounds.

The first floor was a seemingly innocent training area, but on further inspection they found that the room did not have a red-brown floor, but instead it was dried blood.

The fifth floor was a laboratory, covered in machines of various shapes and sizes. There was also massive cylindrical glass pillars, in some of them children were floating in a light green substance with masks covering their mouths and noses.

As the day progressed they arrested guards and lost friends as well as recovering all the floors. By five in the afternoon, the whole Abby was under their control. Mr. Stanley Dickenson, who had initiated the search in concern of the children that were abused and experimented on, came to congratulate everyone on a job well done.

Two soldiers were searching the lower floors for anything they could have missed and engaging in idle chatter, while they waited to be called back.

"This place is really creeping me out." The first soldier said to his friend.

"I know, but there's nothing to be scared of, everyone's gone." His friend told him.

"It just feels like we missed something." The soldier said and got up from his position and walked to the end of the hall, that was shrouded in shadows.

"I'm hungry," his friend told him totally off topic," when I get out of here I'm going to eat some soup."

"All you ever think about is your stomach, Alec." The soldier said to Alec, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Marriage made you dull." Alec replied.

"That's better than being hotheaded." His friend told him with a smirk.

"Stop being mean, Dirk." Alec said and picked up a small pebble and threw it at Dirk, but it missed him and hit the wall, making a noise as it hit.

"What was that? It shouldn't make a sound like that" Dirk said," Give me your flashlight."

Alec gave Dirk the flashlight and he immediately switched it on and directed it to the dark wall. He stared with wide eyes at the heavy metal door blocking his way. The door had a bolt holding it shut. Alec moved forward to open the door and he pulled it open with a grunt.

The door moved noiselessly, and they peered inside, at first they could see nothing but Dirk soon lightened up the room with a flashlight. The first thing they saw where that the walls and floor were covered in splatters of dried and fresh blood, there were even some on the ceiling.

In the middle of the room a row of bars separated one side from the other, a gate crammed in at the left side, almost as an afterthought. The side that was behind bars was bare except for someone crouching on the ground directly before them, arms above it, tied to the wall with heavy chain cuffs. He wore worn out black trousers and no shirt revealing old and new wounds and scars that decorated every part of his toned torso. Duel colored blue hair hid his face from view and his head was bowed so he looked at the floor.

Slowly he began to lift his head revealing for blue fins decorating his face, his bangs hiding his eyes from view, his head turned upright and he stared defiantly at the with blood red eyes.

* * *

So how it, I know it's short but I try my best.

Please Review. -_LOATIA_


End file.
